


Sons of the Dawn

by OniPanda379



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniPanda379/pseuds/OniPanda379
Summary: In the days before men, Azim and Nhaama waged a bitter war... but what the legends leave out that the Dawn Father and Dusk Mother were lovers, only able to love one another when their children were able to set aside their war and learn to love each other. But it mattered not, they could not be together, as he was the Sun and she the Moon-- they could not share the sky, or should they cease to exist.However, that did not stile their love. A piece of himself would Azim give to one of his children, out to seek the piece that Nhaama would give to her own, one day to reunite and love each other anew. Magnai, believed to be the very descendant of Azim looks for his Nhaama. Yet, he hasn't found her. Or maybe, he's looking in all the wrong places... Axel is hardly a woman, and surely can't be his other half.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is the same Axel from kingdom Hearts, but an AU version of him set in the MMORPG FFXIV.
> 
>  
> 
> I make everything gay. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

 

Axel stood silent at the mouth of the cave, staring distantly in its dark depths. His companions not far behind him. Going down this tunnel, in just mere minutes, he was going to be in the land from where he came from. Where he was meant to be. Yet, he couldn’t seem to move his feet forward. Was this… fear? Nervousness? He wasn’t sure. He felt an almost blankness. A part of him didn’t want to go, wanted to turn back. But didn’t have much of a choice. With war looming over their heads and trying to push a near-hopeless revolution, he couldn’t let his personal feelings get in the way.

 

Yet, he _still_ couldn’t bring himself to move.

 

The dusty, busy streets of Ul’dah had always been his home. The desert city in its high sand stained walls, and the dry, sun-beaten lands around it. The bustling markets and noisy merchants. He grew up there, knowing nothing else. It didn’t matter that he was different, one of a kind. Didn’t quite fit in. He wasn’t like any of the other races that dwelled in the city. Tall and slim, he towered over most, the exception of the giants of the Roegadyn. No, no one had smooth black scales like him, or curved horns jutting from the side of their head, or even a slim scaled tail. In a way, he liked being unique.

 

But now, he was going to meet others like himself. People who would look just like him. He should be thrilled, _excited_ . But a part of him was… afraid. What if it wasn’t what he expected? What if he wasn’t accepted? Didn’t find his family? He had no idea what he was in for, what they might be like. What if no one liked him? He still didn’t fit in there? He _could_ find where he truly belonged, _could_ find his long lost family he dreamed of since he was a small child. But yet… he still couldn’t take a step forward.

 

Perhaps it didn’t help that he met the Raen clan in the Ruby Sea before, their bone white scales and communal homes deep under the sea, safe in their bubbled cities. Close knit and protected. While it was nice to meet other Au Ra, people much like him, there was something so off, so clearly different. He wasn’t anything like them. He stood out with his black scales and rough personality. He didn’t mesh well with the reclusive peoples of the sea, who shunned outside contact and rarely adventured outside of their walls. There was no way he could possibly call that place home.

 

A small gentle hand on his shoulder startling him out of his mental despair. The hand belonged to Lyse, a Hyur woman, blonde bangs hanging delicately over bright blue eyes. Dressed in a red sleeveless coat and matching red armored legguards. She was short in stature, and slim, barely coming up to his shoulder. Though, there was nothing really delicate about her. She was a fighter, here to save her country of Ala Mhigo from oppression. As were all of them, if he could get past his hangup.

 

There was a look of concern on her face. The two of them grown close over the past year from adventuring together, saving the world over and over again. No matter how stoic he would act, she could still tell when he was bothered. And without the mask she used to wear, he couldn’t help but bend to that shear honesty there.

 

“Are you alright? We best get a move on before the others get too far ahead.”

 

Ah but she was right. Letting out a sigh and nodding, he turned toward the cave. Clutched a fist at his side, his resolve was set. Pushing his feelings aside, they had to keep on moving, they had a mission. They had to find their friend’s samurai master, seek his help in freeing the subjugated nation of Doma-- and then Ala Mhigo. It didn’t really matter what he felt right now, he could deal with that later, after pressing matters were dealt with.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go find Lord Hien.”

 

* * *

The group was silent as they stepped out from the cave, the afternoon sun bright above them, almost blinding after the darkness of the tunnel. A gentle breeze sweeping over them. Axel lagged behind the rest, holding his hand up over his eyes to fend off the glare. But when he could get used to it, he couldn’t help but pause.

 

“I give you the Azim Steppe.” Yugiri stood out before them, sweeping an arm out in front of her in presentation. “Though I should say that this is but one small portion of it.” While he didn’t know her that well, he knew her to be the stoic type. Her face smooth of any expression, yet her eyes glowed in awe.

 

She was a Raen Au Ra, likely have grown up in the undersea city. Just like her family, she had bone white scales, her horns dainty, sweeping back in a gentle curve. Her hair, long and dark, contrasting with her pale complexion. She too was a fighter, trained in the ways of the ninja and swearing loyalty to the nation of Doma.

 

In the distance, was a large structure at the center of the plains, looking much like an ark in a middle of a grassy sea. It was massive, impossible to ignore. And there was something about it that pulled Axel’s attention, like something about it was calling to him… though he couldn’t put a finger on it. Maybe they could go look at it later. The feeling that that place was important didn’t seem to want to go away.

 

Surrounding the ark were tall cylindrical stones, almost like fingers holding up the ark, covered in bright, colorful banners. Then beyond that were wide open fields, rolling hills as far as he could see.

 

“Despite the close proximity, Domans rarely venture this far north. Most find these lands and their people strange and foreign…” While there wasn’t a single twitch of disgust, it was clear as she started to move, she didn’t quite feel at home here either. Mayhaps it was just that she wasn’t from there, just how the rest might feel. But, she was also of a different clan, only knowing what she experienced. Really, that only intrigued Axel more.

 

“Fortunately, those who frequent Reunion are more welcoming than most. Come─it is not much further.” With that, they group moved along, coming upon a bridge that would lead them into the small encampment of Reunion.

 

Yugiri continued to talk about her master and Reunion, but Axel wasn’t paying any attention to it. He was distracted, looking over the area, taking in the place. As they reached the gate, Axel glanced at the guard, noting the clothes he wore, long robes, stitched in intricate patterns and heavy, meant to fight off the heat of the sun. The lower part of his face covered in a rather neatly detailed cloth-- a little odd. And he was a Xaela… though his horns were different in shape, flat and pointed downward, very different from Axel’s own curved set. What skin that was visible, was gray in color, pale.

 

“Hey, Yugiri, I’ve been meaning to ask─there are an awful lot of Xaela here, aren’t there?” The question felt awkward from Lyse, her blue eyes glanced toward Axel, seeming to gauge his reaction. She wasn’t really asking just for herself, she was asking for him.

 

_Well, it’s certainly not full of hunchbacked Kobolds here…_ He was tempted to say. But he simply wasn’t feeling any kind of snarky response. So he stayed quiet, avoiding her gaze and observing the bustling marketplace around them.   
  
“Oh, I assumed you knew. The Azim Steppe has been home to the nomadic tribes of the Xaela since antiquity.” She sounded surprised-- not meaning any harm, not having thought about it, and she too glanced at Axel. Who in turn shrugged. This time, he responded a bit irritably.

 

“Humor us with a little backstory.” He never even met another like him until he met Yugiri, but he can’t be mad at her, she didn’t know. Letting out a sigh, he shrugged at her. “Can’t say I know a whole lot about this place.”

  
Yugiri hesitated at first, but soon started to speak again. “More than fifty tribes roam these lands, and though they do not constitute a nation, there is a hierarchy of sorts, determined through ritual combat.”

  
“Funny… If they’re so busy fighting each other, you’d think the Empire would be able to march in and take the Steppe with ease. I wonder why they haven’t…” Crossing her arms, Lyse seemed just a tad annoyed. It’s hard to blame her… She just wanted her nation to be free from the Empire. And to find a whole settlement of tribes free from the Empire-- she likely couldn’t stand the very thought.   
  
Gosetsu murmured to himself, the Roegadyn rubbing a large hand over his chin. “Why indeed, Lyse? Why indeed…”   


As it turned out, the tribes were a vicious lot, constantly at war with each other and anyone who dared to oppose them. Whether it was each other or the Empire itself. This little settlement the only place they would gather in a peaceful manner. Even then… tension was always thin. An attack from a fleet would hardly go unnoticed.

 

The group split apart then, Axel going off on his own, moving around the stalls, the people. They had to find information on Hien to locate the lost master.

 

Still so unused to seeing so many people here with horns and scales. It was a normal thing here. It was strange and thrilling. And there were just so many tribes… and quite a lot of them seemed to mingle here. He couldn’t tell a single one of them apart either. But he could try to learn something, right? Even though he was supposed to be gathering information on Hien. But to learn about the tribes was far too enticing… maybe, just maybe, he could find the one he came from originally.

 

Axel stopped at one gate toward the south side of the settlement, a young female Auri tending to a massive beast, one unlike he’d ever seen. Auri women were already short-- as he’s come to learn from meeting Yugiri and other Raen Au Ra, this beast only made her seem even smaller. She barely came up to its shoulder of its front legs, carefully brushing over its fine coat.

 

Curious, he stepped closer, resting his hands on his hips as he admired the animal. It wasn’t a monster… maybe. It didn’t seem vicious. No, it seemed rather tame, despite its size. It even seemed pleased to be pampered. One of its hooved feet lightly pawing at the dirt, its bushy tail swishing gently behind it, and ears flicking contentedly. The woman turned, noticing him starting. At first she looked annoyed, then changed to delight upon realizing Axel was admiring her stead.

 

“I haven’t seen you around, those clothes don’t look familiar. What tribe do you hail from?” The woman barely came up to Axel’s chest, her slim hands on her hips as she looked him over critically. Her horns were short, bulbous as they curved downward along her rounded face. Another small set poking through her bob cut white hair. Her skin a pale blue. Her clothes lined with a heavy fur along the collar and her boots, the rest made of leather.

 

A contrast from his own coat, neatly sewed from a machine with straight lines and edges, dyed black and long. His boots and gloves a shiny smooth leather, made with machine precision.  His hair a bright shade of red up in spikes. They looked like polar opposites.

 

“Uh… well…” Axel ran a hand over his chin, rubbing lightly at a patch of scales on his cheek. A nervous habit. He really felt out of his element here, his confidence seeming to escape him. He didn’t know how to act, and being known as the Warrior of Light meant absolutely nothing here. He shrugged a shoulder and gestured toward her stead. A diversion, that much he could do. “What about this guy? I’ve never seen anything like him.”

 

Like a switch, her attitude changed. It was almost alarming. She didn’t care one bit about where he was from, about his odd clothes and bright hair. All she seemed interested in was her beast. She turned to continue grooming his amber colored coat.

 

“His name is Tala, he is the best horse, gifted to me when I was a girl, as per Goro tradition. He is to be my partner for life, always at my side.” It was… almost unsettling how she talked about the-- _horse_ , as she called it. More like she was in love _with_ it, instead of just loving it…

 

“Goro? Is that your tribe?”

 

“Goro, the horsemasters, as some call us.”

 

The two talked on more, mostly about her horse, which seemed to serve a similar purpose as chocobos did on Eorzea. A companion and transportation. However, the relationship seemed much deeper… and very much not for him… Though it was quite fascinating. The Goro were one of bigger tribes among the others. As per their tradition, every man and woman who come of age are ‘married’ to one of these beasts, meant to be a companion for life.

 

Soon they split ways, Axel going to speak to more people, doing as he was supposed to-- finding information on the missing samurai master. Which would lead him to the Mol tribe, who has found Hien and taken care of him after he was wounded in battle.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mol Iloh**

 

Cirina of the Mol tribe, a sweet girl, kind. See seemed so out of place here in this supposed war ridden land. Everything about her was soft and gentle. Pink hair in a short cut, framing a round face, pale green eyes glowing with warmth. Her clothes, also different shades of pink and red. She didn’t fit the battle-hardened stereotype of the Xaela he was learning about. And, from the way the few he talked to while looking for her, that wasn’t desirable here. Well, Axel supposed that was a good thing since it was the Mol who found Hien and nursed the Samurai back from the brink of death. Has any of the other tribes found him, he would have likely never made it. They were incredibly lucky.

 

The group was ready to move then, to meet up with the elusive samurai when a voice caught their attention.

 

“Hold! What is this!? I came first─you second!”

 

Axel saw two Au Ra men standing close, looking like they were ready to brawl right then and there. The one that shouted, was dressed in a more tribal style of clothing, with a blue and white vest and matching pants, laced with beadwork and tassels. His black horns were curved similarly to Axel’s. The youth’s hair blond and eyes a fiery blue. He looked like he could hardly contain himself, fists clutched at his side, a sneer on his face.

 

“ _ Know you to whom you speak _ ?  _ All _ people of the Steppe should. Or have you fought so much that you have forgotten the face of your superiors?”

 

The other stood tall, not backing away from the other’s hunched posture. His clothes a bight yellow, carefully stitched and fitted, clearly made of the finest and expensive materials. He looked rather… princely, was the best Axel could come up with. Maybe snotty, or bratty a close second. This Au Ra held some kind of power and wasn’t afraid of flaunting it. Hanging back and watching, Axel didn’t have the slightest idea. Not until the young Mol girl, Cirina, started to speak softly.

 

“Those boys are of the Oronir and Dotharl. The two strongest tribes.” Just speaking of them seemed to leave a tremble in her voice. If it was fear, or something else, it was hard to tell. She didn’t back away, her arms tightening around her carefully wrapped parcel. A almost defeated acceptance crossing her face. “The Children of Azim are destined to rule. So they declare to all who will listen. There word is law-- for now.” She continued on. “Grand, flamboyant fighters…but deadly. Very deadly. He prances as a horse, as do his brothers after their many recent victories. The undying ones too are strong. Fearless and vicious, they often reigned in the past. Now, they are sorely tested.”

  
  
‘ _ For now _ .’ Axel is caught on those words. Maybe she didn’t like it. These tribes being in charge. But, something may change that. He could only wonder what it might be. And then, a third Auri man came up, one of the ones that wore a peculiar scarf over their mouths. He didn’t speak a single word, his cool gaze looking over both the young men, instantly deflating the tension. The two moving away from each other.

 

“Ah, the master of the markets. His is Qestir.” Cirina piped up, the tension in her shoulders visibly easing now that the fight was stopped. “To fight in Reunion is forbidden, and to break the peace is to be banished forever. This he says without words, for words are lies to the Qestir. They do not speak.”

 

Axel met Qestir’s gaze for a moment. He couldn’t read any sort of expression, the cloth making it impossible. The eyes alone telling him nothing. Qestir’s gaze felt heavy, intense as he focused on the redheaded Au Ra. Axel felt like he was being read like a book by the silent Au Ra. He was sorely tempted to make a rude comment, but thought better of it. Then, his attention was brought back to the other two that were arguing.

 

“Hmph! I shall look for you on the field at the Naadam. Mark my words!” The blue clad Dotharl sneered at the other, pausing in his stomping away to get in a last word.

 

“Hah hah hah! As shall I! Mayhap I shall take eleven more Dotharl heads to make a dozen with yours. I look forward to that day.” The other, of course, refusing to allow the other to have the last word.

 

Axel couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. He had no idea what any of that was about, or who they were and why it mattered. But there was just something hilarious about it, seeing it from an outsider's perspective. Shaking his head, he turned away, shrugging a should at the other’s that seemed just as confused as him. Even Yugiri didn’t know what was going on, an that was rather worrisome on its own.

  
  
“And what is the ‘Naadam’?” He asks.

 

“A great battle held on the held on the final day of the Tsagaan Sar.” She’d answer matter-of-factly, only to be met with blank stares. A tad bit flustered, she continued to elaborate. “During this time, all bonds of hierarchy are broken. All Xaela are equal and free to prepare for the fight. The tribe which triumphs in the Naadam rules until the Next Tsagaan Sar. Which, in these lands, is now.”

 

Axel crossed his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. So, this was what he was sensing-- something was going to happen and he was lucky enough to witness it. He wasn’t sure if he should be excited about it, or worried that it was happening at possibly the worst time. They were here to seek Hein. Getting in the middle of a shift of power wasn’t a good idea, but-- here they were anyway. About to jump into yet another mess.

 

That seemed to be a part of the job description of the Warrior of Light.

 

Releasing a long breath, Axel started to move. Waving for the others to follow. “Let’s find our guy. Sooner, rather than later.

 

***

As expected, the group had found Lord Hien as planned. What was not planned, however, was Hien’s plans. The bastard planned to take part in the Naadam himself. Playing as ‘champion’ for the Mol tribe that usually never participated. Should he win-- he could command several tribes to battle. It was… clever, at least. Axel had to give him kudos for the thought. And-- something about honor and payback for the Mol’s care for him.

 

That part, Axel didn’t care too much about.

 

“I for one, think it’s a brilliant plan.” A grin spread over the redhead’s face. Raising his hand in a gesture of agreement toward Hien. “It beats going and begging for help, from people that wouldn’t care about a war in a different land.” He was met with a mix of reactions-- none seemed to agree with him, but that only made him grin wider.

 

The lot of them stood in the middle of the Mol’s main living structure. A large yurt, where the tribe leader sat, quietly listening on her neatly piled pillows. A few other tribe members sitting around the edge, watching.

 

“That is-- you cannot t do that!” Cirina tried to dissuade them the best she could. “To stand with the Mol is fruitless! Hien, do not do this! The gods may have willed that our tribe join the Naadam, but…” Now, she seemed upset. A defeated aura seeming to hang over her head. What little she as spoken of the Mol, it hasn’t been the best. “There is no path to victory! We are weak and our number few. Even with your help, it would be impossible.”

 

Axel moved closer to her, towering over her smaller form. His expression blank as he stared down at her. It bothered him that she seemed to give up so easily. That all of the Mol tribe seemed so…  _ willing _ to let themselves be bullied. He couldn’t stand it. He wasn’t going to let it stand like this. A part of him knew that he shouldn’t. But he was the Warrior of Light-- as the title was given to him. It was sort of his thing now, to fight for the underdog.

 

But more than that-- it struck close to home. He was different, always sticking out. Much like the Mol. Maybe… maybe that meant something. Maybe he was a Mol, or related to them. There was no way of knowing. But he’d be damned if he’d allow this tribe to be walked all over. Or maybe being with the Scions gave him a disgusting amount of selflessness he didn’t want in the first place.

 

“Listen, we’re doing it, whether you like it or not.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It was meant to be comforting. “Just sit back and let us do the work. Don’t let the chance go to waste. Aren’t you tired of your tribe being the butt of the joke?”

 

She looked up then, bright green eyes shining with tears. “I… It seems that there is no changing the decision.” She lifted an arm, using the sleeve of her coat to wipe at her eyes. The defeat was gone then, a tiny smile on her lips. She may not yet have faith in them winning, but there was no fighting it. “I shall start the cookfire, and tell you more about the Naadam and what you will have to do.”

 

With that everyone began to file out to start preparing for dinner before the sun started to set. But Axel was stopped, the elder calling for him.

 

“You, wait. I have words.” She dipped her head in, a subtle motion for him to stand before her. He turned, stepping toward her slowly. Stopping just before where she sat atop her makeshift throne of pillows and furs. He probably should bow-- or something, but he didn’t have an idea of what to do. So, he stood there awkwardly.

 

The elder looked at him with a kind smile, an expression he couldn’t quite decipher. “A singular radiance. Shimmering. Like a jewel of the Dusk Mother, blinding in its brilliance.” Her expression was hard to figure out. It seemed more like she was studying him, pondering something about him-- yet knowing some of his deepest secrets. “Stars flicker and flock to you. Before such gathered light, even the secrets of the gods be laid bare.”

 

“What’s the supposed to mean? Are you telling me I’m pretty?” He didn’t know what to make of it, so he did what he always did. Fall back onto his jokes and make light of the situation. “I mean, you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

 

She chuckled at him, dainty and soft. Shaking her head slowly, she gazed up at him again. “I am far past my prime.” Her expression grew more contemplative. “With you, a great power is carried. A fate unknown yet great.” Slowly she moved to stand, lifting a hand to place on his chest, over his heart. “But with that comes great pain and sorrow-- do not let it swallow you. You will find your place in this world. Do not give up.”

 

For a moment he found it difficult to breath beyond a lump that formed in his threat. He didn’t know what any of that meant. Stars-- fate-- none of that made any sense. But her last statement, it struck a chord. He placed his hand over her’s, taking a steady breath.

 

“I’m the Warrior of Light, I have to keep moving. I don’t get to settle down. But-- thanks for the thoughts.”

 

***


	3. The Dawn Throne

**Chapter 3**

**The Dawn Throne**

  
_ ‘How do you know you’ve found the one? Your Nhaama?’  _

_ The elder Oronir paused in filling his pail of oats, turning just enough to see the young warrior staring at him intently. Those golden eyes quietly demanding in their intensity. He’d seen Magnai grow from a small quiet boy, to the fierce teen that he was now. Almost fully grown and keen on finding his place in the world. The elder stood straighter, putting a hand on his aging back as he properly faced the boy. _

_ There’s a chuckle in his raspy voice. “You still are on about those stories? They are just stories you know…” _

_ That did not deeter the boy, rather it only made him more fervent. “Everyone says I am surely descended from Azim himself… that means I am supposed to meet my Nhaama. But-- how will I know I have found her?” _

_ The elder sighed quietly. A part of him regretted telling the boy of the old tales, the tales of the gods and their loves. They were harmless at the core, but he hadn’t thought that Magnai will take them to heart. But-- but the kinder part of had a soft sport for those that did want to find love the way their gods had. With yet another sigh, he moved the pail aside, taking a seat on the cloth covered hay, patting the space next to him. _

_ “Have a seat. My old bones need a rest.” _

_ Magnai did as he was told, the air of tension and aggravation around him starting to ease. The elder was quiet a moment, looking over the grassy plain cradled in the stone basin of the Dawn Throne. Watching as other youngsters played, older ones tending to the Dozu and the lambs. It was a time of peace for the Steppe. _

_ Beside him, Magnai began to fidget, not liking the prolonged silence. _

_ “It’s-- a feeling, one that will bloom in your chest, rushing to your head.  There is no outward sign, no one will tell you. Even your Nhaama may not know. Not until your eyes have met.” The elder’s eyes glaze over with memory. He could see himself, in his youth. A young woman with whom he took notice of. It was hardly a fairy tale. They may not have been soulmates at all, but he could remember the feeling, knowing when he felt that connection. Knew that he wanted to be with her. _

_ “It is a feeling unlike anything you would feel. As your eyes meet, you’ll feel a pull. Maybe even before that-- you’ll feel drawn to this person. Like you’ve known them for years. It will take nothing but a look.” _

Magnai snapped from his thoughts, blinking slowly as he as called to attention. He wasn’t that boy in that memory anymore. He was a man, a harden warrior of the Steppe-- the khan of the land. The leader. Sitting upon his chair, with his axe on display close by, he looked the part of a fearsome warrior. But his passions have not changed. He still believed in those tales he was told as a boy. But-- that was a matter for later.

One of his men, Baatu,  coming forward with a motley crew behind him, looking quite the spectacle in the ancient halls of the Throne. “Most radiant brother Magnai. We have brought the ones you seek.” With a respectful step back, Baatu moved to the side. Leaving the group for Magnai to look over.

“You have conquered Bardam’s Mettle.” There was no congratulations in his tone. While that was a feat on its own, any decent warrior could get through the trials. It did not guarantee any respect from the most radiant. 

“As warrior’s of the Mol, aye. You are the khan here, yes?” The man-- a Hyur with dark hair and pale skin spoke first. He must be the Doman he had heard of. Taken in by the Mol like a lost lamb. “Why have you summoned us? Mayhap to propose a joint endeavor?” Commanding, far too confident in his queries. It grated on the Au Ra’s nerves quickly. He did not seem to know how respect worked here. 

“Nay, Doman. We shall not speak as equals.” His tone is even, but sharp. He was careful to keep himself in check, which was a feat all in its own. “Born of the Sun are Oronir, and born of the earth are you.” To be placed on the same plane was an insult. The Oronir were born of the god Azim. 

With his tone more even, he continued. “When I learned of trespassers, I bad my warriors take their measure. To flay them if they failed.” Now he finally started to look them over, his golden yellow gaze shifting first to the Doman, instantly disliking how sure he seemed that he was going to get what he wanted out of this meeting. Then to the fair haired Hyur woman. She had a look of defiance in her bright blue eyes. That was unappealing as well. The female Auri was of the Raen, white-horned and stoic. The lumbering man next to her just as quiet. Both hard to read, but also hardly of any interest to him.

He leaned forward now, forearms resting on his thighs. “But if the grace of Azim they should survive their trials and emerge anointed, then bring them hither to pay tribute.” He was quiet for a moment. There was a strange feeling in the air he couldn’t identify-- a pull at his very soul. He stood then, taking a step forward. Striking an imposing figure. His gaze once again cutting over the group. There was one other, standing back a step, seeming uninterested in what Magnai had to say. It infuriated him to be ignored like that. 

What’s more-- he was Xaela, a strange one, but Xaela none the less. Hair the color of fire, his clothes unlike any of the tribes in the Steppe. It was no sense as to why he was here. All of the tribes here ought to be in full alignment with him.Then the bright haired Auri tipped his head back, finally looking up at Magnai with bored eyes. 

_ The color of the green fields of the Steppe after the rain _ .  _ Almost drowning in the intensity of the color _ . Most tribes were muted in colors, skin in dark tones or outright pale. None looked sun kissed like himself. That was all he could think of in that moment, completely forgetting what he had to say. The very air removed from his lungs, making breathing a struggle. His heart pounded in his head. What was this? What was happening to him?

“So.. a tribute?” Lyse, the Hyur woman, spoke up uncertainly, gaze flicking between the two. “What kind of tribute are we talking about here?”

Magnai is pulled back from his stupor, blinking slowly. Clearing his throat, he quickly composed himself, pointedly ignoring the feeling of a gaze fixed on him. “Yes. Tribute, should it prove satisfactory, shall earn you the favor of the Sun, His beloved shall bask in His radiance, and their supplications be duly considered.”

Lyse opened her mouth, ready to retort, but she was cut off by a bark of laughter. The green-eyes Auri stepping forward. A swagger in his step as he raised his arms in an exaggerated shrug. “So you’re saying that, we  _ may _ be granted a pass  _ if _ our tribute is good enough? What happens if it’s not? Or maybe-- we just don’t want to?”

A sneer spread across Magnai’s lips, baring his teeth. That only seemed to entice the other, causing him to step closer, a sneer of his own twisting across his face. They were barely a foot apart, and Magnai couldn’t help but notice how much shorter the other was. Yet had such a commanding presence now. Who was he? Who did he think he was to talk to him like this?

“Swear fealty to the Sun-- pledge to Him your body and soul.. Promis to server Him unto death,and you may know His glory.” He speaks through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper under control. “You are lucky to be granted such a favor. Otherwise, you would have been slaughtered by now.” His words are practically a snarl. The urge to reach for his axe is almost painful. “Who are  _ you _ to refuse such an honor? Born of the Steppe?”

“The  _ honor _ you say.” The red-haired Au Ra laughed again, placing his hands on his hips as he shifted his weight, looking at Magnai with those intensely green eyes. “I, well, I’m the Warrior of Light. It’s why I’m here. I’m not interested in your god’s favor. Or even  _ your _ favor. This isn’t my home either.”

The others are looking at the Auri in shock, not expecting the outburst. Lyse is first to speak, “Axel--”, but she is waved off with a dismissive gesture by the red-haired Au Ra. 

“Alright, you want a tribute? You’ll have it.” That emerald gaze is burning holes into Magnai, causing his skin to prickle under the intensity. “I’ve fought a lot bigger and tougher than you and your men-- don’t really need your blessing.” Anger burned like a flame from this man. He was now toe to toe. Head tipped back to look Magnai full on.

Magnai was at a loss for words, his own anger boiling like molten iron. Never had anyone talked back to him like this, but a part of him was impressed by it. But he didn’t allow this… Axel, to cow him that easily. “Your tasks will be given by Baatu.”

* * *

“That was… quite the display,  _ Warrior of Light _ .”

Axel sat slumped on a stump back at the Mol’s camp, head buried in his hands. Hien’s tone was teasing, maybe far too light for amount of disrespect Axel had shown to what was essentially the  _ king _ if the Xaela tribes. He knew it was bad but-- he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Yeah, yeah I know.” He released a heavy sigh. They had their tasks now-- Lyse and Yugiri stayed at the Throne, milking cattle and cooking. Gosetsu fixing broken weapons. Axel and Hien were to gather herbs.

These tasks were so…  _ menial _ . But that didn’t bother him. No…

Axel lifted his head, gazing at the crackling flame. “I just-- did you feel something weird up there?” He didn’t know how to describe it. A pull, maybe. An attraction. “There was just… something.”

Hien moved to sit across the flames on his own stump, a thoughtful expression on his face. “A strange feeling… the only thing really palpable in the air was the tension between you and the khan.”

Axel shook his head slowly. “It’s… not that.”

Then Cirina appeared, the petite Mol girl quietly taking a seat between two. In her hands three canteens of water. She passed them around. “A feeling? Can you speak more about it?” Sh had been most upset at what happened… it went against her Mol sensibilities. No one insulted the khan and lived. Though, she was rather impressed by it.

“I--” he opened his mouth, but couldn’t seem to find the words. He really did try to keep his mouth shut during that first meeting. He wasn’t a diplomat. Not like Hien. But there was just-- “When we made eye contact, it was like the world stopped. Time stopped, it was just him and I. It-- it felt like-- my heart started to ache.” Like he has missed someone he hadn’t seen in many years.

All of them were quiet for a long moment. Cirina was thoughtful, her fingers playing with the braided decorations on her robes. Until a thought hit her. With wide eyes, her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Hiding a faint smile. “I… I may have an idea what it may be. It is an old story, related to the gods. All children of the Steppe are familiar with it.”

Both Axel and Hien turned their head to her. Hien with a curious raise of a brow. Axel looking rather sour over her giggling. That only caused her to snicker even more. “They are just stories, but-- some still take them to heart. Just as the Mol take care to speak to the gods as we do. It is the creation story of all of the Au Ra.”

The men fell silent as she spoke of the sun god Azim and the moon goddess Nhaama. Who once hated each other in their celestial forms. But as time moved on, they learned to love each other. The both of them creating the Au Ra as a way to show their love. The dark scaled Xaela to represent the Dawn Father Azim, and the white scaled Raen for the Dusk Mother Nhaama. But-- it wasn’t enough. They could never truly close enough as they were. So-- they gave up their godhood, to live among their children and find each other. With every new generation, looking for one another again and again.

And the Oronir-- they believed their tribe is descended from Azim himself. The most radiant brother Magnai the newest incarnation of the god. Or maybe… maybe he just really wanted a reason to believe in soulmates. It’s difficult to know for sure. Either way, the great khan was on the prowl.

Axel was quiet for a long moment, staring as the dancing flames of the fire. The story was rather simple in nature, almost sweet in it’s morals of finding love. But-- He took a slow breath, that soon devolved into an empty laugh. This was so silly.

“So, you saying that I might be his Nhaama? I assumed the Nhaama would always be female.” He rubbed his finger over his brow. It would be just his luck, wouldn’t it? Even if it was true. Maybe it was just the bad luck of being the Warrior of Light, getting mixed up in all sorts of affairs he wanted nothing to do with. Much like this ongoing war… but that was neither here nor there.

Cirina shrugged, smoothing a hand over her knees, still doing her best to appear sympathetic while trying to hold back a smile. She looked at Axel with an apologetic gaze. “Well, it was never once a set rule… it just-- never happened. But there is a first time for everything. Plus,” she stood from her seat, moving toward one of the wooden barriers that protected the Mol camp. She pointed off in the distance, an area where none of them could really see.

“You have yet to meet the Dotharl. A fierce tribe, rivaling the might of the Oronir in strength. But what’s special about them in their belief.” She turned back to Axel, those large green eyes full of wonder. “They believe in the reincarnation of the soul. Just as the gods do, but see, the soul doesn’t always come back the same way. A new body, a new personality. So it is not too far off… do you not agree?”

She tilted her head, the smile on her face again, causing her eyes to brighten. “Even if you are not his Nhaama, maybe you have a connection anyway. Your paths are meant to cross in some way. And that may not be so bad.”

Axel stayed quiet, thinking over what was said. It was a crazy idea. But he had lived through much crazier. He did have more important things to worry about than soulmates anyway. The Nadam was coming upon them, And it was on him to win it. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. Just another day in the life of the Warrior of the Light.

Releasing his breath and eyes fluttering open, he turned toward Cirina. You know, with a little more practice with bein cryptic-- you’ll make for a good leader for the Mol one day.” His tone is teasing. Only earning him an indignant ‘ _ hey, what is that supposed to mean!? _ ’ Then the both of them laughed it off.

He had a tribute to collect now, and a battle to prepare for.


End file.
